Gender Bending!
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Niat Rivaille baik untuk memberi obat penurun panas kepada Eren.. tapi, ia salah meminta obat, karena Rivaille malah meminta obat pada Hanji Zoe./"Ke-kenapa, aku jadi... CEWEK!"/"Entahlah..."/"KORPORAL HARUS BIKIN AKU KEMBALI SEPERTI SEMULAAAA!"/"Berisik."/Yaoi/RivailleXEren/Warning Inside/Fict abal-abal/Sekuel dari 'Ini Semua Salah Korporal'/RnR please?


Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya, pertanda pagi sudah tiba.

Embun-embun pagi masih terlihat, udara dingin sangat menusuk, pepohonan yang rindang, kicau burung merdu menjadi musik indah, dan lainnya, sungguh pagi yang indah... (A: membuat Author ngiri :''D #digeplak)

Pemuda berambut _Ebony_ terbangun dari tidurnya yang kurang indah.

Iris keabuan itu pun terbuka, mengejap-ngejap kan mata agar terbiasa.

Melihat kanan-kiri, dan menemukan sesosok mahluk bersurai _Brunette_ sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Mendengus kesal.

Karena pemuda itu, ia harus tidur di sofa. Dan sekarang pemuda itu masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Berjalan ke arah pemuda itu- Eren, ia melihat sebentar wajah yang sedang tertidur itu.

Masih dengan wajah yang memerah, dan keringat menguncur di dahi, pipi dan leher, ia merasa agak jijik, dan sepertinya nanti dia akan menyuruh Eren membersihkan kasurnya, bantalnya, seprainya, dan selimutnya, kalau perlu sekalian seluruh ruangannya.

Eh buset...

Melihat keadaan Eren yang masih demam, ia berfikir, sepertinya caranya tadi malam tidak berhasil, dan kini Eren masih demam, apa mungkin ia harus ulangi lagi caranya nanti?

Entahlah.

Pemuda bersurai _Ebony_- Rivaille itu pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, membiarkan Eren tidur di ranjang empuknya.

* * *

Rivaille melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah ruangan.

Diruangan itu terdapat tulisan, "Hanji Zoe".

Untuk apa ia keruangan si pencinta Titan itu?

**BRAAAAAAAK!**

Sebuah pintu lepas dari engselnya.

Siapa pelakunya? Jawabannya adalah Rivaille. Sepertinya ia memiliki kebiasaan buruk dengan membuka pintu, atau ia lupa dengan istilah 'Mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk'?

"TIDAAAAK, PINTUKU!'' jerit sang korban.

Tanpa mempermasalahkan pintu yang ia tendang, Rivaille main nyelonong masuk ke ruangan itu.

Sungguh tidak ber-peri-kepintu-an.

"RIVAILLE, PINTUKU! KENAPA KAU MENENDANGNYA?! KAU BISA MENGETUK PINTUNYA KAN?!" manusia pencinta Titan- Hanji meratapi pintunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. (?)

"Akan lebih cepat jika langsung menendangnya," jawab Rivaille enteng.

"Haahh... yasudahlah, jadi kau datang kesini untuk apa?" Hanji meng-ikhlaskan kepergian pintunya, kemudian ia menatap sang pelaku.

"Kau punya obat penurun panas?" tanya Rivaille.

"Em.. tidak," jawab Hanji.

"Bisa kau buatkan obat penurun panas?" Rivaille menatap Hanji datar, sedetik kemudian Hanji langsung menerjang Rivaille dan memegang tangannya.

"KAU SAKIT? YA AMPUN, GAK NYANGKA MAHLUK JADI-JADIAN SEPERTI KAU BISA SAKIT!" jerit Hanji yang berlebihan.

Muncul satu perempatan didahi Rivaille.

"Bukan untukku."

"Eh?"

"Buat Eren."

"Kau memintaku membuat obat penurun panas untuk Eren?"

"Hn."

Hanji nyengir titan.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini saja! Gak akan lama kok!" Hanji langsung berlari entah kemana.

Salah... Rivaille salah meminta obat penurun panas ke Hanji.

Tetapi Rivaille hanya mengangguk dan menunggu obatnya sampai jadi.

Tidak lama kemudian Hanji datang dengan memegang sebuah botol yang berisi cairan hitam pekat.

"Ini obatnya!" Hanji menyerahkan cairan itu ke Rivaille dengan bangganya.

"Yakin ini obatnya?" Rivaille agak ragu menerima obat itu.

"Iya! Aku yakin! Sekarang cepat berikan obat itu ke Eren!"

"Hm..."

"Berikan obat itu sebelum Eren makan!"

"Hn," Rivaille pun mengambil cairan itu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hanji.

"Eh, Rivaille!" panggil Hanji sebelum Rivaille benar-benar pergi.

"Apa?"

"Eren ada dimana?"

"Dikamarku.."

Sedetik kemudian, Hanji langsung mengerti.

"Habis 'begituan' ya?"

"Diam."

Dan kemudian Rivaille langsung pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Hanji hanya nyengir-nyengir gak jelas.

"Akhirnya, kau meminta obat juga padaku-" menarik napas sebentar.

"-Semoga eksperimenku berhasil!"

Hanji langsung cekikikan gak jelas.

* * *

Disclaimer :**  
**Gender Bending?! ©Adelia-chan**  
**Shingeki no Kyojin ©Isayama Hajime

Genre: Romance/Frandship

Pairing: Rivaille X Eren (RiRen)

Rate: T++

WARNING!

-Yaoi

-Gaje

-Ancur

-OOC (Meybe?)

-Alur kecepetan (Meybe?)

-Penistaan Character (Meybe?)

-Typo berserakan dimana-mana (Meybe?)

-Tidak diperanjurkan untuk yang otaknya masih polos

-Sedikit ekstrak Vitamin C dipaling bawah (#Author digebuk)

-Dll

.

**Bold**: suara benda, suara yang keras, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa Jepang/Inggris tertentu, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, Flash back, dll.

Underline: hari/waktu/tempat, dll.

.

A = Author.

R = _Reader_.

.

Dengan kekuatan bulan dan kekuatan bintang, saya membuat sekuel dari Fict abal-abal berjudul 'Ini Semua Salah Korporal!', dan Fict ini gak kalah abal-abal dari yang awal.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya dulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, silakan klik gambar unyu-unyu berbentuk tanda panah disebelah kiri layar anda. Tetapi jangan lupa tinggalkan _Review_. (?)

Selamat membaca...

* * *

=Hari Selasa, Pukul 07:00=

Pemuda bersurai _Brunette_ membuka matanya, dan terlihatlah iris indah itu bagai batu _Zamrud_.

"Nghh... Aku dimana? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apa?" ucap pemuda itu- Eren dengan _Absurd_-nya.

Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya kemudian melirik kanan-kiri. Mendapati sebuah ruangan yang berbeda.

"Ini bukan kamarku."

Kemudian ia tersadar.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Eren bagai seorang gadis yang habis di 'iya-iya'-kan.

"A-aku-aku, ada dimana?" Eren melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik. Dan kemudian ia ingat.

_Blush_.

Ia teringat, kalau tadi malam ia diberikan 'pengobatan' oleh Korporalnya sendiri- Rivaille.

"A-aku lupa, iya, aku lupa dengan kejadiaan itu..." mencoba ingin melupakan kejadiaan tadi malam. Tapi percuma, semakin ia ingin melupakannya, semakin ia terus mengingatnya.

Kemudian Eren langsung pundung ditempat. Ia mengecek seluruh tubuhnya.

"Gak... aku gak di apa-apain," kemudian ia berhenti dari acara pundungnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing, suhu tubuhnya juga meninggi.

"Ahh... masih belum sembuh ya?" mendesah kesal sambil menghapus keringat didahinya. Matanya agak sayu, keringat bercucuran, wajah memerah, mirip seseorang yang habis di 'iya-iya'-kan, tapi kenyataannya sedang demam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak bisa ada disini terus," Eren berdiri dan melirik kanan-kiri.

Berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam keadaan demam.

* * *

.

Eren menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat seseorang sedang khusyuk megang ember.

"Jean? Kau lagi apa?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri mahluk yang bernama Jean.

"Kelihatannya sedang apa?" pemuda yang ditanya malah membalas menanya, dan kini ia sedang mengelus-elus kuda.

Ya, kini Eren berada dikandang kuda.

"Memberi makan kuda?" memiringkan kepalanya, Eren menatap orang dihadapannya bingung

"Nah, tuh tau," jawab mahluk itu-Jean, dengan sedikit kasar.

"Wah, rupanya kau menyayangi sesamamu ya," Eren langsung nyengir.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Jean menyentil dahi Eren.

"A-aw."

"Aku bukan kuda," mendengus kesal, Jean menyilang tangannya didada, lalu menatap wajah Eren.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," Eren menyerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat lucu dimata Jean.

"Terserahlah..." menghela napas, Jean kembali memberi minum kuda.

"Em.. Eren," Eren langsung menatap Jean bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Eren.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Matamu juga sayu, apa kau sakit?" tumben Jean jadi perhatian begini.

"Oh.. aku demam," dan dimenit kemudian Jean langsung ketawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?" memandang kesal orang dihadapannya, Eren cuman bisa mengembungkan pipinya... Sangat imut, itu dipikiran Jean sekarang.

"Bocah titan seperti kau bisa kena demam? hahaha, lucu!" Jean terus tertawa sambil memegang perutnya, padahal sama sekali gak ada yang lucu loh..

"Yah, aku juga bingung. Kenapa bocah 'setengah' titan sepertiku bisa kena demam," menghela napas sebentar, Eren menatap lain arah dengan wajah malas.

Jean langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Aku pernah kehilangan tangan dan kaki, tapi masih bisa tumbuh lagi karena kekuatan titanku. Sekarang aku terkena demam, tapi gak sembuh-sembuh, apa menurutmu itu aneh Je- HUWAAA, JEAN KAMU KENAPA?!" Eren langsung panik saat melihat Jean pundung deket kandang kuda sambil memegang sebuah ranting pohon dan menulis-nulis tidak jelas.

"Eren... pliss, jangan ngomong gitu," suara Jean terdengar seperti orang putus asa.

"Loh, kenapa? Aku kan cuman minta pendapat," memiringkan kepala, Eren bingung dengan orang didepannya.

"GUE LAGI NYOBA _MOVE ON_ REN! PLISS DEH, JANGAN BAHAS BEGITUAAN!" tiba-tiba bahasa Jean jadi gaul, dan seketika muncul aura suram dari sekeliling Jean.

"_Move on_? Ngomong apaan sih?" oh Eren... masa gak ngerti.

"Dah Eren... gue cukup tau sama elu," Jean mendramatisir.

Eren hanya menatap polos orang dihadapannya yang kini sedang nangis bombai.

"Jangan nangis dong Jean," ucap Eren sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jean.

Jean langsung menatap Eren dengan tatapan yang sangat _awkward_, oh sungguh, seorang Eren Jaeger sedang peduli padanya? Serius? Beneran?

"Gue gak punya balon..." tangis Jean semakin deres.

"Jangan nangis Jean!" Eren mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jean.

"Jangan peduliin gue Ren, pergi sana. Gue mau sendiriaan..." ucap Jean dengan aura JoNes-nya.

_Sweatdrop_.

"Yasudah.." Eren langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jean.

"BENER-BENER DAH, ELU GAK PEKA BANGET EREEEN!" teriak Jean kesal. Sedangkan Eren sendiri hanya menaikan bahu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jean.

Sesungguhnya, apa Eren/Jean tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi ada yang melihatnya terus?

* * *

.

.

Kini Eren berada diruang makan, sepertinya makanan tadi malam masih belum cukup untuk mengisi perutnya. Yah, bayangkan jika kalian gak makan 2 hari dan cuman makan roti... satu doang... miris banget kan?

"Ada makanan gak ya?" gumam Eren sambil mencari-cari makanan.

Ah, ketemu. Dia menemukan sebuah roti.

Mata Eren langsung bink-blink.

Saat Eren ingin mengambil roti itu-

"Eren, kau minum obat dulu."

-Seseorang mengambil roti itu secara paksa dan menunjukan sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna hitam pekat padanya.

Eren mau mewek ditempat.

"_Sir_... saya lapar," ucap Eren dengan wajah madesu-nya.

"Minum ini," tidak memperdulikan ucapan Eren, orang itu- Rivaille malah menunjukan botol berisi cairan warna hitam pekat. Eren yang melihatnya langsung mau muntah.

"Apa itu, _sir_?" tanya Eren sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Obat penurun panas."

Eren langsung cengok.

"Yakin, _sir_?" tanya Eren sekali lagi, ia tak percaya kalau itu adalah obat penurun panas.

"Iya."

"Alangkah baiknya sebelum meminum obat itu, Eren makan dahulu," tiba-tiba muncul gadis berambut _Ebony_ dibelakang Eren.

"Bener tuh kata Mikasa!" Eren menimpali.

"Tidak, kau harus minum obat ini dulu," bantah Rivaille.

Eren mewek beneran.

"Kau yakin itu obat? Bukan racunkan?" tanya Mikasa sinis sambil menatap obat itu.

"Hm... yakin."

"Aku tidak yakin. Eren tidak boleh minum obat itu," Mikasa langsung narik tangan kanan Eren.

"Eren harus minum obat ini," Rivaile langsung narik tangan kiri Eren.

'_Oh pliss... jangan lagi...' batin Eren sambil mewek._

"Eren ikut aku," Eren meringis kesakitan karena Mikasa menarik tangannya secara paksa.

"Eren minum obat ini," Rivaille juga ikut menarik Eren secara paksa.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, _chibi_," muncul perempatan dikepala Rivaille.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, _Monster_," muncul perempata dikepala Mikasa.

"Eren milikku!" Eren merintih kesakitan saat Mikasa mencengkram bahu Eren.

"Bocah ini milikku..." Rivaille mencengkram lengan Eren.

Eren menyumpahi kedua orang ini karena seenaknya meng-_claim_ dirinya plus menyiksa fisik maupun batinnya.

"He-hei.." tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara dibelakang Mikasa.

Seseorang yang mirip kayak kuda muncul dihadapan mereka bertiga dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang babak belur.

"Jean? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Eren prihatin. Mikasa maupun Rivaille langsung memberikan _Death Glare_ terbaik mereka kepada Jean.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Jean gugup, kemudian melirik ke arah Rivaille dan Mikasa.

Bisa ditebak, kalau Jean jadi babak belur karena ulah Rivaille dan Mikasa.

"Tapi wajahmu babak belur gitu loh..." terlihat wajah Eren agak khawatir.

Jean bisa merasakan hawa gak enak sekarang. Ia menatap wajah Eren yang kebingungan plus khawatir, _'IMUT BANGET MASYAALLAH!'_ (?) menurut Jean.

"Ga-gak apa-apa," Jean tersenyum canggung, bisa dilihat ada semburat merah diwajahnya.

Oh Jean, andai kau sadar kalau di alam sana ada yang memandangmu dengan tatapan marah campur sedih...

Kau telah menduainya Jean... (#Author digampar)

"Ngo-ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian seperti merebutkan Eren?" tanya Jean tanpa melirik ke arah Mikasa maupun Rivaille.

"Bukan 'seperti', tapi memang direbutkan..." ucap Eren pelan sampai tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Eren gak boleh minum obat," Mikasa menatap Rivaille dengan sangat tajam, tidak memperdulikan ucapan Jean.

"Bocah sialan ini harus minum obat," Rivaille membalas tatapan Mikasa lebih tajam.

"Gak boleh!"

"Harus."

"Gak!"

"Harus."

"Itu racun."

"Ini obat."

Habis sudah kesabaran Mikasa.

"Eren. Ku. Sayang. Kau. Tidak. Boleh. Minum. Racun. Ini," ucap Mikasa penuh dengan penekanan sambil memeluk badan Eren. Dan apa? Sayang? Ahem.

Hati Jean langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Oh... Jean masih punya perasaan sama Mikasa? Atau cemburu karena Mikasa ngerebut Eren? Entahlah..

Hanya Jean dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Minum. Obat. Ini. Eren. Sayang. Ku," ucap Rivaille penuh penekanan sambil memeluk lengan Eren, dan menatap tajam Mikasa.

Seseorang dialam sana nangis jerit-jerit.

Eren salah tingkah ditempat.

Jean megap-megap gak percaya.

Mikasa natap Rivaille dengan sangat tajam, begitu juga Rivaille menatap Mikasa, sampai terlihat kilatan petir diantara mata mereka.

"Minum ini!" paksa Rivaille sambil menginjak kaki Eren, sehinggap Eren mengigit bibir bawahnya nahan sakit.

"Jangan diminum!" perintah Mikasa sambil menjambak rambut Jean?

"A-aw! Sakit!" ritih Jean.

"Minum," Rivaille menginjak kaki Eren.

"Jangan," Mikasa mencengkram bahu Jean.

"Minum," Rivaille menguatkan pelukannya dilengan Eren.

"Jangan," Mikasa meninju bahu Jean.

"Minum," Eren maupun Jean jerit-jerit gak jelas.

Eren dan Jean seketika menjadi korban penyiksaan sekaligus korban makan batin. Sepertinya mereka nanti harus nyari kak Seto, abaikan yang terakhir.

"Jangan minum itu Eren.."

"Kau harus minum ini Eren..."

Kepala Eren yang tadi pusing sekarang tambah pusing.

Lelah diperlakukan seperti ini, Eren cuman bisa menyumpah serapahi kedua orang disampingnya, ia mencoba mencari cara agar menghentikan ini.

Tapi tak ada.

Ia hanya menarik napas, lalu-

"_TATAKAEEEE _EREN!"

-Berteriak untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Mikasa, Rivaille maupun Jean langsung menutup telinganya masing-masing, mereka merasa telinganya mulai sakit sekarang.

Eren langsung memakai kesempatan itu buat kabur, ia bersyukur karena diberkahi suara bagai titan.

"Eren!" panggil Mikasa dan Rivaille bersamaan, kemudian langsung pergi mengejar Eren.

"JANGAN KEJAR AKU!" teriak Eren frustasi.

"Kau harus minum obat!"

"Tidak, Eren tidak boleh minum racun itu. Dan dia harus makan dulu!"

Dan kejar-mengejar Eren pun terjadi.

* * *

.

Eren berlari entah kemana, Mikasa dan Rivaille lah yang membuatnya harus berlari seperti ini. Cukup menyiksa juga, dia sedang demam sekarang ditambah kepalanya pusing, badannya juga agak lemah karena gak makan.

"Haah... haah... haah... dimana nih?" menengok ke arah kiri lalu menegok ke arah kanan.

Jalan buntu...

Mamfus. (?)

**Kruyuuk~**

Eren langsung memegang perutnya.

_'Lapar~' jerit Eren dalam hati._

"Haah.. nah Eren," sebuah suara berat terdengar dibelakang Eren. Bisa ditebak kalau pemilik suara itu adalah..

"Korporal?!" Eren panik ditempat.

"Minum obat ini," perintah Rivaille sambil berjalan mendekati Eren.

Eren langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Gak! Gak mau!" Eren mundur beberapa langkah. Ia berharap ada Mikasa yang menolongnya.

Tapi sadari tadi tidak ada.

"Minum."

"Em, Korporal. Mikasa dimana?" Eren mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ia ditarik Armin dan Jean."

Mantaf... (?)

'_Emak, tolong anakmu ini atau sekalian bawa_ _saja anakmu yang keceh__ ini bersamamu~!' jerit Eren narsis di dalam hati._

"Jadi, cepat minum ini sekarang," Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren.

"Kenapa aku harus minum itu?"

"Ini obat."

"Kenapa Korporal memberiku obat?"

". . .Karena... kau sendiri yang meminta ku bertanggung jawab."

Nah loh...

"Cepet minum ini," perintah Rivaille.

"Itu racun! Aku gak mau minum!" Eren mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya punggungnya menabrak dinding.

Eren berharap Dewi Fortuna menolongnya sekarang dan jangan nge-_troll_ lagi.

Rivaille semakin mendekat, dan Eren cuman bisa menelan air ludah. Jika dilihat, keadaannya sangat ambigu.

"Dari mana Korporal mendapat obat itu?" tanya Eren dengan gemetaran.

"Hanji."

Dapuk.

"Korporal! Kau tau kan Hanji-_san_ bisa saja memasukan ramuan gak jelas kedalam botol itu!" Eren langsung panik ditempat.

"Iya juga ya."

Eren menghela napas lega.

"Tapi kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tau," Eren langsung menatap Rivaille ngeri.

"Nih, minum," perintah Rivaille sekali lagi sambil menyodorkan botol berisi cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu.

"Um... kalau aku mati gimana?" tanya Eren ragu-regu.

"Entahlah."

Kejam banget.

"SAYA GAK MAU MINUM OBAT ITUUUU!" teriak histeris Eren bagai gadis perawan yang mau di-'iya-iya'-kan.

"Minum," Rivaille menatap tajam Eren.

"Enggak..."

"Apa perlu aku yang meminumkannya?"

**Glup..**

Perasaan Eren tidak enak sekarang.

"_Si-sir_?" Eren menatap bingung orang dihadapannya yang kini sedang membuka tutup botol.

"_Si-sir_ a-anda melakukan apa?!" Eren langsung panik pada saat Rivaille memasukan semua cairan hitam pekat itu kedalam mulutnya.

Rivaille langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Eren, membuat Eren langsung salah tingkah.

"_Si-sir_ saya gak ma-uhmmpp!"

Dan didetik itu pula, mulut Eren langsung dibungkam dengan... mulut Rivaille?!

"UHMMPPP!" Eren merasa tersedak sekarang.

Rivaille memasukan cairan yang katanya 'obat' tersebut kemulut Eren dengan cara yang sangat _awkward_, yaitu lewat mulut ke mulut.

"_S-sir_..." cairan hitam pekat itu pun sudah masuk seluruhnya ke kerongkongan Eren, meski ada beberapa yang tumpah sehingga membasahi bibir, leher dan baju Eren.

Wajah Eren kini sangat memerah, dengan mata yang tertutup dan terdapat sedikit air mata diujungnya. Eren terlihat menggoda.

"Eren..." Rivaille melepas ciuman itu, dan membiarkan Eren megap-megap nyari _Oksigen_.

"_Sir_! Kenapa paka-uhhmmpp," mulut Eren langsung dibungkam lagi dengan mulut Rivaille.

Sepertinya sang Korporal tidak puas dengan sekali ciuman saja, sehingga ia melakukannya lagi.

"Uhmmp!" Eren meronta-ronta agar dilepaskan tetapi ia kalah kekuatan. Kecil-kecil tenaga Rivaille kuat loh... (#Author dilempar sapu)

Benar-benar tidak diberi waktu untuk bernapas, apa Rivaille berniat membunuh Eren? Kini keadaan Eren diambang kematian.

"_S-sir_, sa-saya ga-uhmmpp!" Rivaille tidak memperdulikan ucapan Eren dan malah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Tubuh Eren menjadi lemas. lalu..

**Bruuk...**

Rivaille menatap Eren bingung.

"Eren? Kau gak matikan?" ia mendapati Eren yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup.

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemuda bersurai _Brunette_.

Hayoloh...

"Eren?" Rivaille mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Eren, tepat dimana jantung berdetak.

**Deg... deg... deg... deg...**

Masih hidup toh...

"Eren, kau pingsan atau pura-pura tidur?" Rivaille menatap orang dihadapannya.

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

Mendengus kesal, Rivaille langsung menggendong Eren dengan cara _Bridal Style_. Romantisnya...

Menatap wajah Eren yang kini sedang tertidur dengan nyaman. Mungkin barusan Eren pingsan? Oh... masa dicium aja sampe pingsan...

Kemudian Rivaille langsung membawa Eren pergi dari situ.

* * *

.

.

**PRANG... DUG...**

"Nghh.."

**PLAAK.. PRAK...**

"Ada.. apa..." mahluk bersurai _Brunette_ yang diketahui namanya Eren, terbangun dari tidur indahnya.

**BRRUUG... DUAGH...**

"Ada apa?" Eren pun tersadar dengan sempurna, ia mengucek kedua matanya.

"Eren! Kau sudah bangun?!" terlihat seorang gadis berambut _Ebony_ dengan syal merah dilehernya sedang memegang pedang, kini menghampirinya.

"Mikasa?" Eren menatap temannya itu. Ia merasa agak aneh dengan tubuhnya.

"Sudah bangun bocah?" kini seseorang berambut _Ebony_ beriris _Steel_ dan sangat menusuk, berwajah datar lebih datar dari tembok yang dilapisi Semen Tiga R*da-ahem. Menghampiri Eren sambil memegang... sapu?

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Eren dengan lemah.

"Hanya bermain pukul-pukul-an saja," jawab Mikasa dan Rivaille serempak. Eren langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Nghh... Panas..." desah Eren sambil membuka kancing kemejanya sebanyak 2 kancing. (A: tadi kan Eren pake kemeja putih, bukan seragam biasanya.)

"Ini dimana?" tanya Eren sambil mengubah posisi dari tidur menjadi duduk.

"Kamarmu..."

"Hm... lalu kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Eren lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Mikasa? Korporal?" Eren menatap bingung dua orang disampingnya.

Mikasa maupun Rivaille menatap Eren dengan wajah... memerah?

"Ada apa?" tanya Eren setelah melihat Rivaille menutup hidungnya.

Eren merasa ada yang aneh, kenapa suaranya jadi... unyu-unyu gini?

"E-eren... k-kau kau," Mikasa menunjuk Eren dengan wajah tak percaya.

Kemudian Eren melihat tangannya, ramping? Ia memegang rambutnya, kok agak panjang? Kemudian ia melihat tubuhnya, kok ada sesuatu seperti...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kemudian Mikasa maupun Rivaille langsung menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Ke-kenapa, aku jadi..." mata Eren berkaca-kaca.

"CEWEK?!" Eren langsung nangis ditempat.

"Entahlah..." Rivaille menatap Eren datar, walau agak terlihat semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku Korporal? Ke-kenapa aku jadi gini?!" Eren meremat rambutnya frustasi.

Seketika Mikasa langsung menodongkan pedangnya ke arah Rivaille, lalu menatapnya dengan SANGAT tajam.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada Eren?" tiba-tiba muncul aura gak enak dari sekeliling Mikasa.

"Obat dari... Hanji?"

"TUH KAN APAKU BILANG!" Eren teriak frustasi.

"POKOKNYA KORPORAL HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" Rivaille menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Salahkan lah Hanji."

Kejam sangat.

"KORPORAL HARUS BIKIN AKU KEMBALI SEPERTI SEMULAAAA!" teriak Eren dengan sangat keras, sehingga Mikasa dan Rivaille menutup telinganya lagi.

"Berisik," Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tatapan sangat tajam. Eren langsung kicep.

**BRAAAAAAAK!**

Sebuah pintu hampir lepas dari engselnya.

"Hey, Hanji. Apa kau tida pernah mendengar 'mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk'?" tanya Rivaille dengan wajah sinis.

"Heee~ kan kau sendiri juga suka melakukan ini~~~" muncul perempatan didahi Rivaille.

Hanji langsung melirik ke arah Eren.

"KYAAAA! MANISNYA~ AKU GAK TAU KALAU INI BAKAL BERHASIL~~~" Hanji langsung menerjang Eren dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, sampai-sampai Eren sesak napas.

Mikasa dan Rivaille langsung menatap Hanji dengan tatapan membunuh. Tapi yang namanya Hanji... dia bukannya melepas pelukannya, malah mencium pipi Eren.

"EKSPERIMENKU BERHASIIIL! HOREEE~~~" teriak Hanji tepat ditelinga Eren.

Mikasa langsung mengancungkan pedangnya dan Rivaille langsung bersiap menyerang Hanji dengan sapunya.

Mungkin sekarang Hanji akan tinggal nama, kalau saja Eren tidak mencegahnya.

"Hanji-_san_... kembalikan aku seperti semula..." pinta Eren dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hm... tapi aku belum punya penawarnya~" Eren mau mewek sekarang.

"Benar tidak ada penawarnya?" tanya Rivaille.

"Yah~ sebenarnya baru setengah jadi, mungkin aku bisa melanjutkannya, tapi jadinya nanti sore. Bagaimana?" tawar Hanji dengan semangatnya.

"Yasudah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Mikasa. Loh kenapa Mikasa yang jawab?

"Ok deh~" Hanji langsung melangkah pergi ke luar kamar.

"Oh iya Hanji," panggil Rivaille.

"Ya~?"

"Aku tadi sedikit meminum ramuan anehmu itu. Apa aku akan jadi.. errr... wanita seperti Eren?" Rivaille menatap Eren datar.

"Kemungkinan tidak, karena ramuan ini hanya ber-reaksi pada titan," Hanji memegang dagunya sambil menunjukan ekspresi serius.

Rivaille menghela napas lega.

"Tapi, kau hati-hati saja Rivaille~ semoga gak terjadi ya~"

Rivaille menatap tajam Hanji.

"Ups. Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya~!" sebelum pergi, Hanji sempat memberikan _Kiss bye_ dan kemudian pergi entah kemana.

"Wanita itu..." Rivaille memijit dahinya.

"Eren..." Mikasa menatap Eren dengan tatapan cemas. Sedangkan yang ditatap sedang nangis bombai.

"Jadi gimana denganku?" tanya Eren dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ugh.. imut juga, Eren dalam bentuk wanita.

"Sekarang jam 3 siang, mungkin 1 jam lagi Hanji sudah selesai membuat penawarnya," ucap Rivaille santai sambil pergi meninggalkan Eren dan Mikasa.

"Mikasa... aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Eren sambil memegang kedua tangan Mikasa.

"Hm.. tunggu sebentar," kemudian Mikasa pergi entah kemana.

"Bagaimana ini... kenapa aku bisa jadi cewek?" gumam Eren sambil melihat ahemdadaahem-nya. Sedetik kemudian wajah Eren langsung merah merona.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Eren!" tiba-tiba muncul Mikasa sambil memegang sesuatu berwarna hitam.

"Ya?" tanya Eren dengan wajah madesu.

"Pakai ini," ucap Mikasa polos sambil menunjukan sebuah... bra berwarna hitam.

Eren pingsan ditempat dengan wajah merah padam.

* * *

.

.

Dan disini Eren.

Berada diruang makan sambil memegang sebuah nampan berisi makanan, dan keadaannya yang sangat _awkward_.

Memakai sebuah rok pendek dengan baju dan jaket biasa yang sering ia pakai, lalu rambut yang dikuncir kebelakang sedikit.

"Mi-Mikasa... kenapa aku harus pake baju ini?" sadari tadi ia dilihat terus oleh semua pasang mata disana, Eren merasa gugup dan kini wajahnya sangat memerah.

"_Fashion_ itu penting," dan itu ucapan yang dilontarkan Mikasa.

Eren menatap temannya satu ini dengan tatapan tak percaya.

'_Tega banget kau Mikasa,' batin Eren_.

Akhirnya setelah mencari-cari tempat, mereka berdua pun menemukan tempat duduk juga.

"Mikasa, em... siapa itu?" tanya Armin yang sedang duduk sambil menyantap makanannya.

Jean yang ternyata diduduk disamping Armin langsung terpaku dengan wajah imut Eren.

"Dia Eren..."

Seketika Armin dan Jean keselek oleh makanannya sendiri.

"SERIUSAN INI EREN?!" tanya Jean dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Kecilkan suaramu!" Eren menatap kesal Jean.

Ia bisa mendengar semua orang sedang berbisik-bisik sekarang.

Yah... susah sih jadi orang terkenal, itu pendapat Eren.

Oh, kau narsis sekali nak. Tapi bener juga sih.

"Jadi, kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Jean yang masih menatap wajah Eren.

"Aku meminum ramuan Hanji-_san_," dan seketika Armin langsung menyemburkan minumannya.

"Woy, wajah gua!" protes Jean yang habis terkena semprotan Armin.

"Kenapa kau bisa meminum ramuan itu?!" tidak peduli dengan protesan Jean, Armin langsung menatap _Horror_ Eren.

"Yah... itu..." wajah Eren langsung memerah seketika.

Gak mungkin kan kalau ia menceritakan, kenapa dia bisa meminum itu? Sangat memalukan, apa lagi jika teman-temannya sampai tau jika ia meminum ramuan itu karena Korporalnya yang memakai cara dari mulut ke mulut.

Bisa-bisa ia jadi bahan ejekan Jean...

"Tapi, apa demammu sudah sembuh?" tanya Jean.

Eren memegang dahinya, lehernya, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Ya, sepertinya obatnya cukup berkerja. Demamku langsung sembuh," jawab Eren sambil menduduki tempatnya.

"Tapi, Eren menjadi seperti ini," ucap Mikasa dengan nada gelap, kemudian ia duduk disamping Eren.

"Yah.. tapi Hanji-_san_ sedang membuat penawarnya," Eren menatap makanannya.

"Tapi aku suka dengan wujudmu yang sekarang," ucap Jean asal ceplos sambil terus menatap Eren.

Wajah Eren pun merah seketika.

"Aku lebih suka wujud Eren yang laki-laki," Mikasa menatap Jean dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Mau wujud perempuan atau lelaki aku suka keduanya," Jean langsung menutup mulutnya, karena seenaknya ngerocos kayak gitu.

"Apa?" tanya Mikasa, matanya tertutup poni dan disekeliling tubuhnya muncul aura gak enak.

"Ahahaha, yasudahlah. Lebih baik kita makan dulu," Eren hanya tertawa dipaksakan.

"Ya."

Jean pun memakan makanannya, begitu pula dengan Armin dan Mikasa.

"Asin," ucap Mikasa.

"Ya, makanannya terlalu asin," kritik Armin.

"Haah... mungkin yang masak kebelet kawin, jadi asin gini," entah itu candaan atau apa, Jean hanya komentar gak jelas.

"Kayak kamu dong," ejek Eren dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ap-" Jean yang tadi mau memukul Eren tidak jadi karena langsung ditatap oleh Mikasa dengan tatapan _'Nyentuh-bacok'_.

"Lupakan, lebih baik kita memakannya," Jean langsung merinding ditempat. Eren hanya kebingungan lalu menaikan bahunya.

Eren pun memakan makanannya, tetapi...

"Jaeger, ikut denganku," seseorang langsung menarik lengannya secara paksa, sehingga ia menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"E-eh-eh-eh, a-apa?" Eren menengok kebelakangnya, dan menemukan sesosok mahluk gaib- menurutnya.

'_OH PLISS... GUE BELUM MAKAN 2 HARI INI! BARU ROTI ITU JUGA CUMAN SATU!' jerit Eren dalam hati._

"Eren harus makan," Mikasa mencegah orang tersebut- Rivaille agar tidak membawa Eren pergi.

"Aku ada urusan," ucap Rivaille santai lalu berjalan lagi. Terlihat ditangannya ia memegang sebuah cangkir berisi kopi.

Ia meresapi kopi itu sebentar.

"Rasanya aneh..." gumam Rivaille sebelum menaruh cangkirnya disembarang meja.

"Dia bisa sakit," Mikasa mengancungkan pisau ke leher Rivaille, sedangkan Rivaille hanya menatap tajam Mikasa.

"Ngajak berantem, huh? Ackerman?" kini Rivaille juga sedang menggenggam pisau.

"Iya."

Dan dimenit itu pula, Rivaille langsung melepas genggamannya dari Eren lalu menghindari pisau Mikasa, kemudian membalikan badan bersiap menusuk pinggang Mikasa.

Tetapi dengan cekatan, Mikasa langsung menangkis pisau itu dengan pisaunya.

"Dasar PENDEK!"

"Dasar _MONSTER_!"

"_Chibi_!"

"Khe."

"_CLEAN-FREAK_!"

"Bocah!"

"GEPENG!"

Rivaille terdiam.

"Aku mencoba mengikhlaskannya... tolong jangan bahas lagi..."

Seseorang dialam sana menangis terisak-isak.

"Hah! Masih nginget Petra?!" nada Mikasa mulai mengejek.

"Masih ingat dengan kedua orang tuamu?" Mikasa menatap tajam Rivaille.

"Masih ingat dengan Marco?" Eren menatap Jean.

"Masih ingat dengan ibumu?" Jean mengepalkan tangannya.

Eren langsung menatap tajam Jean, begitu pula dengan Jean menatap Eren.

Mikasa menatap tajam Rivaille, begitu pula dengan Rivaille menatap Mikasa.

Hebat.

Orang-orang disana bisa melihat ada kilatan petir diantara mata Rivaille dan Mikasa.

Rivaille dan Mikasa menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Mati kau, cebol."

"Mati kau, _Monster_."

Sedangkan Eren dan Jean memikirkan hal-hal masing-masing.

Eren membayangkan sebuah mayat, peti mati dan kuburan.

Sedangkan Jean membayangkan Eren, ranjang dan kamar- ahem, butuh pencerahan kau nak.

Mikasa menggenggam pisaunya dengan erat, sedangkan Rivaille juga menggenggam kuat pisau ditangannya dan menatap orang dihadapannya dengan wajah datar-yang menurut Mikasa wajah itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Ini salahmu! Karena Eren jadi cewek seperti ini!" Mikasa langsung menyerang Rivaille dengan sebuah pisau.

"Bukan salahku," Rivaille mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian mengambil garpu.

Rivaille maupun Mikasa saling menatap dengan tajam, lalu saling menyerang satu sama lain.

Orang lain yang disana mau tidak mau harus mengungsi ke tempat yang aman dari pada terkena dampaknya dan yang lebih parah jika sampai menjatuhkan korban.

Mungkin pengecualian untuk Jean, ia tidak jadi berantem dengan Eren dan kini dia malah asik pundung dibawah meja sambil ngais-ngais keramik dan bergumam tidak jelas. Tapi itu masih bisa disebut mengungsi ditempat aman.

Sedangkan Eren, malah nantang mati, dengan cara mencoba menghentikan perkelahian itu.

**Kruuyuuk~**

Eren merutuk kesal.

"Duh laper nih..." gumam Eren.

**PRANG! PLANG! KRAK!**

10 buah piring pecah seketika, dan 1 diantaranya retak.

"Mikasa! Korporal!" Eren panik seketika.

**BRUUUK! BRAAAK! KRETAK!**

3 meja terbagi dua, 6 kursi terlempar dan 5 keramik retak.

Melihat ada meja yang jadi setengah-setengah gitu, Jean langsung nangis jerit-jerit.

"MATI KAU! KUNTET!"

"Kau yang mati."

"Mi-Mikasa.."

**BURAAAKHH...**

3 orang terkena lemparan kursi, 2 terkena lemparan meja, 6 orang luka-luka , 4 sehat, 5 sempurna- eh.

"Adu-duh," Eren salah satu korbannya.

"Kau melukai temanmu tuh," menengok ke arah samping, Rivaille menunjuk Eren yang sedang terduduk.

Seketika Mikasa langsung menengok ke arah Eren.

"E-Eren! Ma-maaf!" ucap Mikasa penuh sesal.

"Uhh... i-iya,," merintih pelan, lalu menatap orang dihadapannya.

Wajah Mikasa memerah?

"Mikasa?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya.

"E-Eren.. seleramu yang berwarna _pink_ ya?"

Eren menatap bingung Mikasa.

"_Pink_?"

Dan kemudian wajah Eren memerah.

"Eng-enggak kok! Enggak!" bantah Eren sambil menutup rok-nya yang sadari tadi terbuka.

"A-apa, Korporal lihat?"

Mikasa mengangkat bahu.

**BRAAAAAAAK!**

Sebuah jendela dengan sukses terlempar menimpa Jean yang baru saja keluar dari kolong meja.

"EREEEEEEEEN!" muncul sesosok mahluk pencinta titan yang diketahui namanya Hanji, kini sedang nyelonong masuk ke ruang makan lewat jendela.

Eren cuman cengok.

"I-iya?"

"INI PENAWARNYAAAAA~~~!" terlihat sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna putih pekat ditangan Hanji.

"Su-sudah jadi?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya.

"IYA! TAPI AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANMU PENAWARNYA JIKA KAMU MAU MENCOBA HASIL EKSPERIMENKU YANG BARU~~~!" Hanji menunjukan sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna ungu.

Perasaan Eren langsung gak enak.

"Ta-tapi, Hanji-_san_," wajah Eren berubah menjadi suram.

"Eren tidak boleh meminum eksperimen barumu, sebelum mendapat izin dariku," sedikit kaget, Hanji langsung nengok ke orang yang main embat botol penawar yang ada ditangannya.

"A-ah.. Rivaille!" Hanji langsung mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ma-makasih, _sir_," mata Eren langsung blink-blink.

"Diminumnya nanti."

"Eh?" Eren menatap Korporal-nya bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tipis.

_Blush_.

Eren langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Uhm... Hanji-san," panggil Eren.

"Ya?"

"Memang yang ditanganmu itu ramuan apa?" tanya Eren ragu-ragu.

"Em ini~ ramuan untuk orang dewasa, kau tau kan? Untuk-"

"Oh saya mengerti," Eren langsung ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Kenapa anda ingin memberikan ramuan ini kepada Eren?" lanjut Mikasa dengan nada gelap, kemudian berjalan mendekati Hanji, dan sepertinya hawa disekitar ruangan berubah menjadi mencengkam.

"Yah! Agar setiap ma-"

"Saya mengerti..." nada ucap Mikasa semakin gelap.

"Yap! Saya mendukung hubungan Rivaille dengan Eren~~~!" ucap Hanji dengan _Frontal_.

Apa Hanji yang gak peka atau emang dia nantang mati, dia sama sekali gak ngerasa kalau Mikasa sudah mengeluarkan hawa gak enak.

"Dan aku sudah memberikannya satu untuk Rivaille, alias sudah ku campurkan ke minumannya saat istirahat tadi, mungkin sekarang ramuannya sudah berkerja~~~!"

Mikasa menatap Hanji dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu tangannya ia kepalkan dan-

**JEDUUK!**

-Menjitak Jean sampai pingsan.

_Poor_ Jean...

"Eh?" Hanji menatap bingung Mikasa.

"EREN! KAU HARUS MENJAAAaaa..." Mikasa yang tadi berteriak keras langsung terdiam saat melihat kebelakangnya.

"EREN KEMANA?"

"Rivaille juga hilang," lanjut Hanji dengan wajah (Sok) polosnya.

"Dia... DIMANA EREN DAN SI PENDEK ITU?!" Mikasa langsung melirik kanan kiri sambil menggenggam kuat pisau ditangannya.

"Su-sudah Mikasa. Biarkan saja mereka berdua dulu," Hanji langsung memeluk pinggang Mikasa, mencoba agar Mikasa tidak berlari mencari Eren dan Rivaille.

"AKU HARUS CEGAH SI PENDEK ITU!" karena kalah _power_, Hanji malah keseret karena Mikasa langsung lari begitu aja.

* * *

.

Selain itu dilain tempat...

"_Sir,_ kita mau kemana? Aku belum selesai mengobrol dengan Hanji-_san,_" Eren melirik kanan kiri, ia bingung kenapa Korporal-nya tiba-tiba langsung menggendongnya dibahu dan kini sedang berjalan entah keruangan mana, yang jelas bukan ruangan umum.

Jadi... ruangan rahasia gitu? Entahlah...

Hanya Rivaille dan Tuhan yang tau.

Rivaille hanya diam, tidak menjawab apa pun.

"_S-sir_, kalau kau menggendongku seperti itu... celana dalamku bisa kelihatan..." wajah Eren memerah seketika.

Tak ada jawaban.

"_Sir_, aku bisa jalan sendiri," Eren melihat ke arah jalan.

Hening.

Eren merasa _Deja vu_ sekarang.

"_Sir_, setidaknya kalau ingin menyuruhku membersihkan sesuatu, biarkan aku mengganti pakaian dulu," Eren menengok kebelakangnya, tepat dimana wajah Rivaille, tapi sih Eren cuman bisa ngelihat kepala belakangnya saja, wajah Rivaille tidak kelihatan.

"Hm..." Rivaille hanya ber-dehem.

Keadaan pun langsung hening, Eren mau bicara apa pun juga percuma, pasti gak bakal dijawab lagi.

Ia menopangkan dagu dengan tangan kananya, sedangkan tangan kirinya untuk menyangga tangan kanannya. Menatap bosan sekelilingnya, Eren gak terlalu suka digendong seperti ini apa lagi sadari tadi ia dikacangin terus atau paling-paling cuman mendengar deheman sang Korporal.

Iya dah, yang jabatannya lebih tinggi memang bisa ngelakuin apa aja ke bawahannya.

"Sampai."

Eren langsung nengok kedepan, melihat ruangan yang berbeda.

Itu bukan ruangannya, bukan ruangan dan kamar Korporal-nya. Jadi ini ruangan apa?

"Ini ruangan apa, _sir_?"

"Ruangan anti si _Monster_ itu dan anti pengganggu.." Eren langsung _sweatdrop_ karena mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud '_Monster_' oleh Korporalnya.

Rivaille membuka pintu itu dan kemudian masuk begitu saja. Lalu menutup pintunya lagi.

"_Sir_, kalau saya boleh tau, saya harus ap- huwaaaa!" Eren kaget karena tiba-tiba dibanting begitu saja ke atas... ranjang?

'_Oh.. jadi ini kamar,' pikir Eren._

"Minum ini," setelah memberi botol berisi obat penawarnya, Rivaille langsung berjalan ke sebuah meja dan meminum segelas air mineral disana.

"Wanita sialan itu... beraninya mencampurkan sesuatu ke kopi-ku," gumam Rivaille setelah meneguk semua isi digelas itu, kemudian ia mengisi gelas itu dengan air lagi.

"Makasih, _sir_!" Eren langsung membuka tutup botol itu, lalu meminum ramuannya sampai habis.

"Haah," setelah ia minum semuanya, Eren langsung melempar botol tersebut kesembarang arah, dan itu membuat Rivaille kesal.

Seketika langsung muncul asap putih disekeliling tubuh Eren.

**Puff...**

"Berhasil?" tanya Rivaille yang masih ditempat.

Setelah semua asap menghilang, Eren langsung melihat ke arah tubuhnya.

"BERHASIL! _YEAH_!" ucap Eren kesenangan, setelah mendapati tubuhnya yang dulu.

"Hn."

Eren menghela napas lega, "Rupanya aku bisa kembali ke wujud semula juga."

Mencoba melirik ke arah sampingnya. Eren hanya memiringkan kepalanya, kenapa Korporal-nya meminum banyak air?

Mata keabuan itu bertemu dengan mata hijau Eren, terlihat pemilik mata keabuan itu sedikit menyeringai ke arahnya, dan seketika membuat wajah Eren langsung memerah.

Rivaille melanjutkan meminum air mineralnya. Sejak kapan dia jadi sehaus itu?

Entah kenapa, perasaan Eren jadi gak enak.

Mencoba melirik kanan kiri.

Kok rasanya ruangan ini sepi banget ya? Ruangannya juga cukup tertutup.

_'Kenapa perasaanku jadi gak enak?'__ pikir Eren._

Eren melirik ke arah Korporal-nya lagi, lalu dengan langkah yang pelan ia mencoba mendekati pintu.

'_Perasaanku gak enak. Perasaanku gak enak. Perasaanku gak enak. Perasaanku gak enak,' dan seterusnya._

Eren mengucapkan kalimat diatas berkali-kali entah maksudnya apa.

Kemudian ia berhasil memegang _knop_ pintu, lalu memutarnya.

**Klek.**

**Klek.**

**Klek klek klek.**

'_Mamfus, pintunya dikunci," batin Eren panik._

"Ada apa Eren?" tanya Rivaille yang -entah pake ilmu gaib apa- kini tepat dibelakang Eren dan sedang memeluk pinggang Eren.

Demi tendangan _Fabulous_ yang lagi nge-tren, kenapa Rivaille dengan _Epic_ dan Sekseh-nya kini sedang mencium tengkuk Eren? Asjakjkhsjdhjvsd.

"Uhm.. ti-tidak... un... _S-sir, _saya udah mandi kok tadi," ucap Eren dengan polosnya.

Rivaille menghentikan aksinya sebentar.

"Eren..."

"Ya _sir_?"

"Kau tidak tau apa yang akan ku lakukan?"

"Tidak, _sir_."

Rivaille langsung _facepalm_.

Eren... ini anak kelewatan polos atau kelewatan tulul-nya? (?)

"Mau ku beritau?" Rivaille membalikan badan Eren.

AstaGAY, wajah Eren memerah!

"Kalau saya boleh tau, apa?" jawab Eren ragu-ragu.

Rivaille menyeringai.

"Mau ku beritau? Bagaimana jika sekalian dipraktekan sekarang," ucap Rivaille sambil membalikan tubuh Eren dan mendorongnya seenaknya saja.

"E-eh! Gak jadi deh, _Si_- huwaaaa!" Eren langsung jatuh ke ranjang dengan Rivaille diatasnya, lebih tepat menindihnya.

"Kalau iya ya iya, dan kau tidak bisa bilang tidak."

Eren menyesal dengan perkataannya barusan.

"_S-sir_, sa-saya mahh.. sih ada kerjaaahhn lain," ucap Eren ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang basah menyentuh telinganya sehingga ia secara tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara yang cukup 'sesuatu' dipendengaran Rivaille.

"Apa?"

"Mencabut rumput... mmhh... membersihkan kandang kuda, lalu-"

"Abaikan saja," ucap Rivaille santai, dan kini tangan kanannya-dengan sangat biadab- menyentuh paha mulus Eren.

"Ya-yahh.. gak bisa gitu.. _S-sir_ a-anda menyentuh apa!" Eren langsung panik sendiri saat Rivaille mengelus-elus pahanya lalu semakin naik hampir menyentuh 'sesuatu' miliknya.

"Menurutmu."

"_S-sir_! ma-maaf, sahh.. saya harus pe-pergi!" memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari Rivaille, tapi malah membuat Rivaille semakin ber-nafsu.

"Ku akui, ternyata kau lebih bagus menggunakan rok," Eren merasa ada sebuah tangan yang menarik 'segitiga pengaman' miliknya. (#Author ngakak seketika)

"Hm, rupanya seleramu yang bermotif bunga dengan warna _pink_?"

"Bu-bukan _sir_, itu F- uhmpp!" mulut Eren langsung dibungkam oleh mulut Rivaille.

Eren bisa merasakan sebuah tangan dengan _epic_-nya kini sedang masuk kedalam bajunya, ia langsung mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Khh.. Kor..poral.. mmhh.." desah Eren.

"Ko- uhhmmppp!"

Mengunci kedua tangan Eren diatas kepala dengan tangan kirinya lalu tangan kanannya memegang kepala belakang Eren, Rivaille mencoba untuk membuat ciuman tersebut lebih dalam.

Eren bergeliat tak nyaman. Ia butuh _Oksigen_ sekarang.

Dengan kekuatan bulan dan kekuatan bintang (?), Eren mencoba memberontak melepaskan diri. Mencoba menendang tubuh Rivaille.

Dan berhasil!

Lalu dengan cepat, Eren membalikan badannya, siap loncat indah dari ranjang, sebelum-

"Aku suka tipe yang memberontak.."

-Rivaille memeluk lehernya.

"Uhuk, Korporal!" Eren merasa tercekik.

"Sepertinya kalau sama kamu, tidak bisa main lembut ya?" ucap Rivaille tepat ditelinga Eren dengan suara... Seduktif.

Wajah Eren memerah seketika.

"Uhn.. _S-sir_!" Eren bisa merasakan sebuah tangan kini sedang mengelus perutnya, lalu semakin turun... dan...

"_Si-Sir_!"

"Sisir?"

"A-akh!"

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan Rivaille dengan seenaknya dimasukan ke mulut Eren.

". . .Semoga kau tidak pingsan/ketiduran seperti kemarin malam.."

"U-Ughh?!"

Dan sebelum rate fict ini berubah, silakan anda bayangkan sendiri apa yang dilakukan Rivaille selanjutnya..

* * *

.

.

"Mikasa! Lihat-lihat!" seseorang wanita memakai kacamata sedang asik melihat sesuatu disebuah lobang kecil di dinding.

". . ." yang dipanggil hanya diam sambil menatap sebuah pintu dihadapannya.

"Pintu itu gak bisa didobrak kok~ jadi gak usah diliatin terus~~~!" wanita itu- Hanji, kini sedang nyengir titan ke arah gadis disampingnya.

"Aku.. gak terima Eren diperlakukan seperti itu..." ucapnya sambil memukul pintu.

"Haah... lebih baik kamu kesini," Mikasa pun dengan tak rela mendekati Hanji.

"Lihat itu," Hanji menyuruh Mikasa melihat apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan itu.

Mikasa pun dengan sangat tak rela-nya mengintip.

_"Akkh... Ko-ko-korporal!"_

Terdengar desahan mantaf didalam ruangan.

**Krek...**

Sebuah sapu langsung patah ditangan Mikasa.

Mikasa pun melanjutkan acara mengintipnya.

_"Ahh.. Sir! i-itu-itu-itu!"_

_"Kenapa Eren?"_

_"I-itu, i-AKKHH! Sa-sakit sir! sa-sakit!"_

Mikasa meninju dinding disebelahnya, Hanji yang melihat itu hanya nyengir-nyengir gaje.

_"Sir! Sa-AKKHH! Le-lepaskan sir! sa-ahhhh!"_

**DUUG!**

Mikasa kembali meninju dinding disebelahnya.

"Waaa~~~ lihat-lihat, Eren nangis tuh!" Hanji manas-manasin Mikasa_._

"Hah... aku gak mau lihat lagi," ucap Mikasa.

Kemudian Mikasa melangkah pergi menjauhi Hanji.

Sedangkan Hanji hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali mengintip lagi.

"Hihihi, untung Rivaille memberi tau ku tentang tempat ini~~~!"

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Sang pemuda _Brunette_ terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ugh..." ia mengejap-ngejapkan matanya.

**Kruyuuuk~**

Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum makan apa pun dari kemarin.

"Lapar..."

Belum sempat mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, entah kenapa pemuda itu- Eren merasakan sesuatu yang perih dibagian bawahnya.

Kemudian ia teringat.

Wajah Eren langsung memerah, dan ia menjadi panik seketika.

"Ya-yaaah! Gimana ini!" masih tidak mengubah posisi.

"Aaaaa! Bagaimana jika teman-temanku tau?!" Eren menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ada apa Eren?" sebuah suara menghentikan acara paniknya.

"_Etto_..."

". . ."

"Uhm..." wajah Eren memerah bagai tomat direbus. (?) (A: persilangan antara merah tomat dengan merah kepiting rebus XD #Gaploknisasi)

"Eren.."

"I-iya?"

"Jangan dekati _Monster_ itu lagi..." Eren langsung cengok dengan perkataan Korporalnya.

"E-eh? tapi!"

"Gak pake tapi-tapian."

Eren langsung kicep.

"Jangan dekati bocah kuda itu juga..." lanjut Rivaille.

Eren hanya kebingungan, "Maksud anda, Jean?"

"Ya," Eren langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Eh tapi kan-"

"Gak pake tapi-tapian," Eren sedikit kesal mendengar ucapan itu.

"Uhm.."

"Oh iya Eren."

"Ya?" Eren berfikir, sejak kapan Korporalnya jadi cerewet begini?

"Aku akan mencari penghulu..."

"Ha?" butuh waktu lama agar Eren bisa mencerna kata-kata itu.

"Kita nikah hari ini juga."

10%

20%

40%

75%

60% (?)

85%

0% (?)

100%

CONNECT!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

Dan itu jawaban terakhir yang Eren keluarkan sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

**Bacotan Author**

Aduh... betapa ancurnya Fict ini... Gak kalah ancur dari Fict pertama saya di Fandom ini #nangis dipojokan.

Maafkan saya, karena seenaknya aja bikin Fict ini mengandung sedikit Vitamin C yang gak ada khasiatnya (?) #ngais-ngais tanah.

Oh iya, saya sekalian mau bales _Review_ **Azure'czar** di Fict 'Ini Semua Salah Korporal!'

Balesan:

Eh? Semua? Berarti bukan cuman saya :''D  
Ahahaha, berarti mereka hebat dong.  
E-eh... yang bener? Bagus? Tulisan anda gak Typo-kan? Makasih... #nge-_blush_ gaje.  
#Nangis terharu (?)  
Saya juga udah punya, plus bareng Mikasa disampingnya :3  
Ehehehe, saya terinspirasi dari Al-Sekoting.  
Ini saya buat lagi, tapi bukan Humor sih...  
Makasih udah nunggu... #nge-_blush_ titan (?)  
Makasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fict abal-abal saya, makasih udah nge-_Review_!

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca Fict abal-abal saya.

Saya masih belum terlalu bagus dalam merangkai dan memilih kata-kata. jadi agak kurang gimana gitu...

Saya juga gak terlalu bagus dalam membuat Fict ber-_Genre Romance_.

Saya juga gak tau, apa ada ramuan yang kayak begitu.._._

Saya menerima kritik dan saran. Kalau _Flame_... saya juga terima... ._.

Boleh minta _Review_-nya? #ngemis.

V

V

V


End file.
